In centerless grinding machines where frequent removal of wheelhead spindles is required as part of the normal operation of the machine, it becomes very desirable to be able to make such changes without affecting other elements of the drive train. Commonly, such a changeover requires removing gear housings or other major machine elements.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a regulating wheelhead drive for a centerless grinder.
It is further an object of the invention to provide a drive which is independently supported in its bearing system.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a drive which powers a wheelhead whose spindle is independently supported in its bearing system.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a drive which can be engaged and disengaged without effecting either bearing system.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a drive whose coupling can accomodate axial misalignment of the workdrive and wheelhead spindle.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a drive which assures easy and positively verifiable engagement of drive to wheelhead.